


【授翻】初次约会

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: Theseus为他弟弟准备了一场相亲





	【授翻】初次约会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinktober Day 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382956) by [Skiplowave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave). 



“相亲？Thes……”

“来嘛，New，很有趣的，我朋友很欢迎你的加入。”

Newt咬了咬唇，不确定自己是否真的想去。一个他从未听说过的俱乐部提供的约会项目，Newt不相信没有圈套，肯定有圈套。他不是说关于Theseus帮他找伴的事。“你——你之前有干过吗？”他哥哥红了脸，“没——我们可以一起体验嘛。”Newt想了想，他们确实一直都一起尝试新的东西，再说如果Newt不喜欢，他和Theseus可以毫不犹豫离开。“好吧，我去。”这个回答成功让Theseus展露笑颜。

阶段一完成，希望阶段二有效。

***  
这个俱乐部有些不同，一切都显得狭窄，长长的走廊上有许多的门。Theseus解释每个房间都是为相亲准备的，保证所有人的隐私。兄弟俩各抽了房间号，如果Newt不喜欢，他可以敲敲Theseus的房间，然后回大厅。“没事的，Newt，玩的开心。”Theseus拍了拍Newt的背，径直离开。深吸口气，Newt走了进去，房间里只有一把黑色的扶手椅和一张小桌子。桌子上有根蓝色丝带，旁边写着‘蒙住眼睛，耐心等待，如果不喜欢什么事请直接叫停’。Newt思索了一下，Theseus不会搞恶作剧，或者让他的朋友戏弄他。门被敲响了，Newt吓了一跳，“等——等一下！”他迅速坐好蒙住眼。当眼前之剩一片漆黑后，他才终于让对方进来。

“你——你好。不知道你是谁，我叫Newt，你呢？”

没有回应，对方可能是不爱说话的类型。他不介意，Newt自己也不是个健谈的人。他感觉到对方做到他的大腿上，一双冰凉手抚摸着他的脸。从体重来看，对方是个男人，挺高，可能比他大。不知道Theseus见到的是不是女人……真的应该告诉他下次出去玩不需要惊喜。Newt察觉到凉凉的手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，这感觉很好，拇指扫过似乎想要进去，Newt微微张唇。神秘的陌生人发出低声的咕哝，Newt猜对方喜欢这样，接着吮吸起他的手指。

***  
这发生了！真的发生了！Theseus在心里尖叫，他从未想过会走到今天，能和他的弟弟干这种事。Theseus应该得个保持沉默奖，尤其是他的弟弟还在一个接一个的吮吸他的手指。他忍不住吻了吻Newt的脖子，然后是他的脸颊。Newt呻吟着将手放到Theseus的胯部。年长的一方仍旧一言不发，他咬了口Newt的耳垂，并开始舔舐他的耳廓。Newt喘着气，被蒙上的眼睛让这全新的感觉越法明显，“更——更多，拜托。”Newt低吟，看起来他的弟弟很喜欢被亲吻耳朵，Theseus想要这一切永远继续下去，但可惜他们的约会有时间限制，因此他亲了亲Newt已经通红的耳朵，在他身上磨蹭着。

“Newt……”他不是故意要开口的，祈祷弟弟没有注意或者听不出是谁。Newt捧住他的脸，让彼此唇齿相依，舌头互相纠缠在一起。Newt发出无声的尖叫，射在了裤子里。两人都气喘吁吁，Theseus缓缓从弟弟身上下来，Newt伸手准备解开丝带。慌张的Theseus迅速离开了房间，摔上门，不让Newt看见他。希望他没有看见我……不知道那是我……

Theseus坐在大厅一手拍着膝盖，他看到Newt从房间出来，脸上仍旧染着粉色。

“看上去玩的不错。”

“是——是的，非常……有趣。我挺喜欢的，看起来你也是，Thes”

“我们什么时候应该再试一次。当然，如果你想的话——我是说或许你会遇上同一个人，谁知道呢。”

Newt轻笑起来，朝外走去，Theseus紧跟其后。

“你知道的，哥哥，我不介意在家里这么做。你只要提出来就像……我们甚至可以继续蒙住眼睛。”

Theseus猛地僵住了，Newt无辜的微笑着，仿佛他不知道自己刚刚发现哥哥的秘密。

无耻的小坏蛋……  
FIN


End file.
